Heart feeling
by Oh Satwid
Summary: Saat hati, cinta, rasa nyaman dan keaadan membuat seorang yeoja yang bersetatus menjadi adik kandung dari seorang Wu Yi Fan terjebak pada dua namja yang besaudara. / HUNHAN complication
1. Chapter 1

Heart Feeling by Oh Satwid

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing-masing dan yang pasti milik Tuhan YME.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

Main Cast :Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Ra(adik kris)

Slight Cast : Xi Luhan Wu Yi Ra &amp; Oh Sehun Joo Eunyoung

Other Cast : All member EXO, two x, 2NE1, Wondergirls, Sistar, A-Pink, Miss A, Kara, GG, Fx, Kim Joon Myeong (adik suho)

Rating : PG maybe?

Warning! banyak typo merajalela, judul sama isi gak nyambung, abal-abal banget pokoknya. Maklum ini pertama kali author bikin ff. mian ne. hehehe

#happy reading

Profile Cast :

~**Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)** :

*Lahir : 26 Maret 1990

* Anggota tertua EXO

*Kekasih dari Meng Jia

~**Xi Luhan (Luhan)**:

*Lahir : 20 April 1990

*Anggota tertua kedua EXO

*Kakak sepupu Oh Sehun

*Deernya EXO

*Kekasih Joo Eun Young

**~Wu Yi Fan (Kris):**

*Lahir : 6 November 1990

*Kakak dari Wu Yi Ra

*Leader EXO-M

*Naganya EXO

*Kekasih Ni Ke

**~Kim Joon Myun (Suho):**

*Lahir : 22 Mei 1991

*Leader EXO-K

*Pemilik senyum angelic

*Kakak dari Kim Jung Myoung

*Appanya EXO

*Keksih Zhi Ying

**~Zhang Yi Xing(Lay):**

*Lahir : 7 Oktober 1991

*Healing angel

*Kekasih Kim Da-som

*Eomma EXO-M

**~Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun):**

*Lahir : 6 Mei 1992

*Eyelinerboy

*Kekasih Oh Hayoung

*Pemilik suara paling melengking diEXO

* Happy virusnya EXO

**~ Kim Jong Dae (Chen):**

*Lahir : 21 September 1992

*Kekasih Min Zhi

*Pemilik nada terendah diEXO

*Wajahnya yang kotak menjadi ciri khasnya

**~Park Chan Yeol (Chanyeol):**

*Lahir : 27 November 1992

*Kekasih Ahn So Hee

*Happy virusnya EXO

*Pemilik fans terbanyak

**~Do Kyung Soo (D.O):**

*Lahir : 12 Janauari 1993

*Eommanya EXO

*Kekasih Jessica Jung

*Pemilik mata terbulat diEXO

**~Hwang Zi Tao (Tao):**

*Lahir : 2 Mei 1993

*Pandanya EXO

*Kekasih Kim Joon Meoung

*Maknae EXO-M

**~Kim Jong In (Kai):**

*Lahir : 14 Januari 1994

*Kekasih Amber Josephine

*Anggota EXO paling seksi

*Pemilik kulit terhitam diEXO

**~Oh Sehun (Sehun):**

*Lahir : 12 April 1994

*Kekasih Wu Yi Ra

*Maknae EXO-K

*Sepupu Luhan

**~Wu Yi Ra (Yira):**

*Lahir : 15 Desember 1995

*Maknae Ninetyfive

*Adik Wu Yi Fan

*Kekasih Oh Sehun

*_Princess matrial art kick_

_*_Deernya Ninetyfive

**Joo Eun Young (Eunyoung):**

*Lahir : 6 Januari 1995

*Kekasih Xi Luhan

*Appa Ninetyfive

*Leader Ninetyfife

**~Meng Jia (Jia):**

*Lahir : 03 Februari 1995

*Anggelnya Nintyfife

*Kekasih Kim Min Seok

~**Gong Minzy (Minzy):**

*Lahir : 18 Mei 1995

*Bakponya Ninetyfive

*Kekasih Kim Jong Dae

**~Ahn So Hee (Sohee):**

*Lahir : 27 Juni 1995

*Visual Ninetyfive

*Kekasih Park Chan Yeol

**~Kim Joon Myeong (Elisa Kim):**

*Lahir : 23 September 1995

*Eommanya Ninetyfive

*face of the groupnya Nintyfive

*Sepupu Kim Joon Myun

*Kekasih Hwang Zi Tao

**~Jessica Jung (Jessica):**

*Lahir 18 April 1995

*Jubir Ninetyfife

*Kekasih Do Kyungsoo

**~Kim Da-som (Dasom):**

*Lahir 6 Mei 1995

*Kekasih Zhang Yi Xing

**~Oh Hayoung (Hayoung):**

*Lahir 19 July 1995

*Kekasih Byun Baek Hyun

**~Zhi Ying (Jiyoung):**

*Lahir 18 Januari 1995

*Kekasih Kim Joon Myun

**~Ni Ke (Nicole):**

*Lahir 7 October 1995

*Kekasih Wu Yi Fan

**~Amber Josephine (Amber):**

*Lahir 18 September

*Bodyguardnya Ninetyfive

*paling sayang dengan maknaenya

*Kekasih Kim Jong In


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Feeling by Oh Satwid

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing-masing dan yang pasti milik Tuhan YME.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

Main Cast :Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Ra(adik kris)

Slight Cast : Xi Luhan Wu Yi Ra &amp; Oh Sehun Joo Eunyoung

Other Cast : All member EXO, two x, 2NE1, Wondergirls, Sistar, A-Pink, Miss A, Kara, GG, Fx, Kim Joon Myeong (adik suho)

Rating : M maybe?

Warning! banyak typo merajalela, judul sama isi gak nyambung, abal-abal banget pokoknya. Maklum ini pertama kali author bikin ff. mian ne. hehehe

#happy reading

Pagi itu di drom EXO terlihat leader yang memiliki senyum angelic sedang mengelus-ngelus rambut seorang perempuan bermata deer yang tidur di pahanya sambil disuapi oleh sang healing angel 'Lay'. Siapakah perempuan itu? Yang pasti dia bukan lah Luhan, ya walaupun mereka memiliki bentuk mata deer yang mirip.

Ya! Dia adalah Wu Yi Ra adik kandung seorang leader EXO-M yang aneh dan cool itu. Dia adalah salah satu _princess matrial art kick_ yang hebat sekaligus_ make-up_ artis yang hebat. Bukan kah dua keahliannya sangat bertolak belakang? Ya! Itulah kehebatan seorang Wu Yi Ra a.k.a Yira, a.k.a Jei Wu, a.k.a Yiyi. Sudah jangan membahas namanya lagi, karena tidak akan ada habisnya.

Kembali kecerita! Sudah 3 bulan ini ia ikut tinggal disini, setelah ia lulus seleksi sebagai _make-up_ artis di EXO. Seluruh member di drom ini sangat menyayangi Yira, mereka sudah menganggap Yira seperti adik kandung mereka sendiri, apa lagi dia adalah incaran hyung tertua kedua disini. Maka dari itu, semua member menjaganya dengan baik, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi kakak kandungnya sendiri 'Wu Yi Fan' atau yang kerap dipanggil 'Kris'. Mereka selalu bertengkar lalu berakhir dengan Yira yang menangis ya walaupun dia seorang atlet bela diri tapi dia juga tetap saja seorang yeoja, jadi dia juga bisa menangis dan disisi lain Kris yang dimarahi oleh semua member di drom itu. Ya begitulah keadaan drom setiap kali duo Wu itu bertemu dan bertengkar.

*Oh ayo lah kita tinggalkan sejenak perkenalan adik Wu Yi Fan si tembok cina itu dan mari kita kembali kecerita awal*

Duo angel itu menemani rusa kecil yang menangis karena bertengkar dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Suho-ge kenapa Kris-ge seperti itu padaku? Aku kan adik kandungnya, kenapa dia membentakku hanya karena aku mengerjai panda jeleknya? Apa aku bukan adik kandung gege? Hiks..." ucap yeoja cantik bermata deer itu yang tidak lain adalah adik kandung Kris.

"Jangan bicara begitu anak manis, kau pasti adik kandung tembok cina itu, lihat saja, wajah kalian mirip, mungkin tembok cina itu saja yang terlalu sensitif." Ucap lay menenangkan

"Tapi kenapa aku selalu dimarahi kalau mengganggu panda jelek itu Lay-ge? ..."

Tangisan rusa kecil itu semakin keras, membuat namja jakun yang rambutnya mirip seperti jamur dan sangat pemalas, bangun dari acara hibernasinya.

"Yakk! Ada apa ini? Kenapa suaraa tangis itu keras dan berisik sekali sampai membuatku terbangun dari mimpi indahku?" ucap namja jamur itu yang tidak lain adalah Sehun.

"Yakk! Jaga bicaramu jamur jelek, lihatlah adik kecilmu sedang menangis gara-gara bertengkar dengan hyungnya sendiri." Ucap Lay.

"Mw-mw-mwoya? Memang kenapa sampai bisa bertengkar seperti itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa lagi kalau tidak karena adik kecilmu ini menjaili panda kesayangan hyungnya itu." Ucap si leader EXO-K itu

Dalam hati sehun mengomel, betapa pabonya leader EXO-M itu. Dia memiliki adik yang sangat cantik, baik, dan polos seperti ini, bukannya dijaga dia malah memarahinya untuk hal sepele yang adiknya lakukan pada maknae EXO-M sekaligus member kesayangan leader EXO-M itu.

"Jamur?" panggil Lay.

"master pervert?" panggil Suho.

"Jamur-ge" panggil Yira.

"cadel?" Lay kembali memanggil

"Albino?" kali ini Suho yang memanggil.

"Sehun jamur pervert albino cadel" teriak SuLayRa berasama-sama

"Ha? Mwo? Wae kalian berteriak seperti itu? Telingaku sakit tau!" balas Sehun.

"Dasar cadel, kau tau? Dari tadi kami bertiga memanggilmu albino, tapi kau tak menghiraukan kami! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan jamur jelek?" ucp Suho dengan nada sedikit tinggi menahan amarah.

"Ah, benarkah hyung? Mian, aku memikirkan sesutu yang penting tadi." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Sehun-ge" panggil Yira sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Ada apa deer." Jawab Sehun.

"Kris-ge memarahiku hanya karena aku menjahili panda jeleknya itu. Hikss..hikss.." rengek Yira.

"Sudalah deer tidak apa-apa, gegemu saja yang terlalu sensitif dan berlebihan. Jangan menangis lagi ne?." Ucap Sehun seraya menghapus air mata Yira.

"ne gege" jawab Yira, mengangguk mantap.

"Janji ya deer jangan mengais lagi, nanti aku bisa dimarahi Lulu hyung."

"Mwo?" ucap Yira kaget dan melepas pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Wa-wa-wae? Kau memasang wajah begitu?"

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Apa kau tak sadar dengan yang kau katakan brusan eoh?" Sela Chen yang ternyata sudah berdiri disitu akibat suara teriakan Sehun tadi yang marah gara-gara suara tangisan Yira.

DEG...

Sehun baru sadar akan apa yang dia ucapkan baru saja.

"_Oh bodohnya kau Oh Sehun, apa yang baru kau ucapkan tadi eoh?_" ucap sehun dalam hati sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri

"Maksudmu apa jamur-ge? Kenapa harus Luhan-ge yang memarahimu? Aku kan adik Kris-ge bukan Luhan-ge." Ucap Yira dengan nada bingung.

"a-an-ani little deer, itu aa…, mmm.. itu Lulu-ge mmm itu." Sehun tampak berpikir keras untuk apa yang akan dia ucapkan pada didi deernya itu.

"Luhan hyung disuru Kris hyung untuk menjagamu saat Kris hyung pergi/bertengkar denganmu dan Luhan hyung memerintahkan hal yang sama pada Sehun disaat dia tidak ada disini juga." Jelas D.O.

"Nah i-itu maksudku deer." Ucap Sehun lega sambil mengisyaratkan tanda terimakasih pada D.O.

"Oh begitu. Oh iya, kalau tidak salah, bukannya hari ini Luhan-ge pulang ke Seoul? Apa tidak ada yang menjemput Lulu-ge?" Tanya Yira.

"Ah, kau benar little deer, big deermu akan pulang hari ini, bagiamana bisa aku lupa menjemputya? Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya." Jawab si leader EXO-K itu.

"Apa kau sudah mulai tertular virus pelupanya Lay eoh?" Ejek Xiumin yang di balas dengan tatapan tajam dari SuLay couple.

"Apa kau bilang hyung?" Jawb SuLay kompak.

"Ah, ani. Lupakan." Jawab Xiumin lalu melangkah pergi.

"Dasar bozi. Lay, aku berangkat dulu ne? Aku titipkan semua member padamu dan kau Sehun, aku titip adik kecilku ini ne?" Cerocos Suho sudah seperti seorang amma.

"Ne hyung, hati-hati ne?" Jawab Lay lembut.

"Ne hyung, little deer aman bersamaku." Jawab Sehun dengan nada malas.

"Ne Xingie." Balas suho dengan suara halus sehalus salju #autor alay mendadak. Hahaha#

"Ya, terserah kau cadel." Jawab Suho kasar berbeda dengan saat dia menjawab Lay.

Tiba-tiba dari lantai dua terdengar suara. Dengan cepat seluruh member yang ada dilantai satu menoleh kearah lantai dua dan didapati sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka, sosok yang mempunyi warna kulit paling coklat diantara semua member.

"Hyung aku ikut ne?" Mohon laki-laki yang berada dilantai dua itu, yang tidak lain adalah Kai.

"Mmmm, baiklah. Kajja." Jawab Suho.

"Kami juga ne?" Tib-tiba Chanyeol datang dan menarik tangan Sehun.

"He? Mmm kalau kau boleh Chanyeol tapi kalau Sehun?" Jawab Suho.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang menjaga little deer kita." Intrupsi Lay pada Suho.

"Baiklah, kajja."

"Sebentar hyung, aku ingin berpamitan pada deerku. Deer, aku tinggal sebentar ne? _*untuk menjemput pangeranmu*" _Ucap Sehun kepada deernya dan hyungnya sambil berbicara dalam hati.

"Ne gege, hati-hati ya?" Jawb Yira cemas.

"Ne, arasseo. Kau tak usah khawatir ne?"

"Ne gege." Balas Yira dengan senyum manisnya.

Akhirya meraka pun pergi ke bandara untuk menjempu Luhan dan tak lupa membelikan oleh-oleh untuk semua member di dorm itu

*~~TBC~~*


	3. Chapter 3

Heart Feeling by Oh Satwid

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing-masing dan yang pasti milik Tuhan YME.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Family

Main Cast :Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Ra(adik kris)

Slight Cast : Xi Luhan Wu Yi Ra &amp; Oh Sehun Joo Eunyoung

Other Cast : All member EXO, two x, 2NE1, Wondergirls, Sistar, A-Pink, Miss A, Kara, GG, Fx, Kim Joon Myeong (adik suho)

Rating : PG maybe?

Warning!banyak typo merajalela, judul sama isi gak nyambung, abal-abal banget pokoknya. Maklum ini pertama kali author bikin ff. mian ne. hehehe

#happy reading

Setelah kepergian tiga namja tampan itu, Yira kembali duduk di sebelah Lay dan bersandar padanya sambil memijat matanya yang sebam karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dan tak lama Yira mulai membuka pembicaraannya dengan healing angel itu.

"Lay-ge?"

"hemm?"

"kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak? Maksudku dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh jamur-ge tadi."

Mata Lay langsung membelalak membentuk seperti mata D.O hanya saja mata lay lebih kecil sedikit dari mata D.O.

"mmm… itu… anu Yira, mmm.. a-ak-aku rasa ti-tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"ah, ani..ani.. ge, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Lupakan lah ge."

"ah, apa yang kalian bicarakan sih? sudah lebih baik kau ikut aku Yira, matamu bengkak sekali. Lebih baik kita kompres dengan es batu saja, kau tak mau jamu-ge kesayanganmu itu dimarahi Luhan-ge kan?" ucap D.O yang berusaha menyelamatkan Lay.

"ne ge." Jawab Yira.

Yira segera mengikuti D.O melangkah kedapur untuk mengambil es batu yang akan D.O buat untukmengompres matanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel rumah yang dipencet berulang-ulang oleh seseorang yang ada disana.

Ting….Tong….Ting….Tong….

"tunggu sebentar ne, nuguya?" Tanya Xiumin dari dalam rumah.

"kami hyung. Kai,Sehun,Chanyeol hyung,Suho hyung, dan Luhan hyung." Jawab Kai sedikit berteriak

"ah, ne. tunggu sebentar." Timpal Xiumin.

Xiuminpun membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan seluruh member yang baru dating untuk masuk kedalam dan menutup lagi pintunya dengan cepat, karena takut bila ada sasange fans yang melihat mereka.

"hai Lu, bagaimana dengan kegiatan mu selama 3hari ini?" Tanya Xiumin pada Luhan.

"sangat melelahkan ge, aku harus bepindah tempat sebanyak 8 kali dalam satu hari."

"oh, kalau begitu istirahat lah."

"nanti saja ge, aku sedang ingin disini."

"baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"hai rusa jelek, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya couple KrisTao.

"ish, dasar tembok cina dan panda jelek" gerutu Luhan.

"hahaha, mian mian, aku hanya sangat merindukan saat saat menggodamu rusa jelek. Mmm bagaimana di Cina? Apa ada hal atau hambatan yang perlu kita bicarakan?" Tanya Kris melihatkan wajah ke leaderannya.

"TIDAK!sudah kembali lah kekamar kalian, aku malas bertemu kalian." Ucap Luhan ketus.

"hahaha, kau ngambek eoh ge? Yasudah kita kekamar lagi saja ge." Ucap Tao sambil sedikit memegang dagu Luhan dan membuat pemiliknya risih.

"aish, jangan sentuh-sentuh dagu ku panda jelek, eh tembok cina tunggu sebentar!"

"wae? Kau pasti merindukan adikku eoh? Apa kau mau meluncurkan rencanamu? Atau kau merindukanku rusa jelek? Hahaha." Goda Kris.

"hah, kau ingin tau saja dan kau juga terlalu percaya diri tembok cina jelek. Sudah lah, tunjukan saja dimana adikmu sekarang." Gerutu Luhan yang kesal karena ulah Kris.

"mungkin dia ada di dapur dengan Kyungsoo-ge mengompres matanya " celetus Tao tanpa melihat kearah Luhan berada.

"mwo? Memang kenapa matanya sampai harus dikompres segala?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"dia baru saja menangis gara-gara oppanya LA-GI." Jawab Tao malas.

"m-mw-mwoya?" pekik Luhan.

"YAK! Tak usah berteriak seperti itu juga rusa jelek!" gerutu Kris pada Luhan yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"aku berteriak karena kau sangat pabo tembok cina jelek, kau tau? Dalam satu bulan ini kau sudah 20x membuat adik cantik bermata rusamu itu menangis. Terkadang aku berpikir, kau ini pabo atau apa sih? Adikmu itu Yira bukan panda jelek itu, kenapa hal sepele saja kau bias marah besar dan membuat adik cantikmu itu menangis. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada adikmu eoh? Dia harus menangis sebanyak 20x dalam sebulan, bias habis persediaan air matanya nanti." Cerocos Luhan seperti seorang amma.

"terserah kau saja lah rusa jelek, bagiku yang paling penting adalah pandaku ini. Kalau kau tak mau melihat Yira menangis lagi, maka cepat ambil dia dariku." Ucap Kris enteng.

"pasti dan secepatnya tembok cina jelek."

Kris hanya terkekeh melihat hyungnya yang sangat sensi saat terjadi hal-hal yang membuat adiknya menangis. Tapi disisi lain tepatnya dihati dan pikirannya, Kris sangat senang, karena dia yakin adiknya akan mendapat seorang namja yang berhati malaikat yang bisa menjaganya dengan baik, tidak sepertinya yang hanya bisa membuat adiknya menangis. Dilain pihak terlihat Luhan yang sudah ngacir kedapur untuk menemui pujaan hatinya itu.

"_mana ya mereka berdua, katanya di dapur_" Tanya Luhan dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah Luhan bergumam dalam hati, terlihat Kyungsoo yang berada di dapur sedang membereskan semua alat yang dia pakai untuk mengompres mata Yira yang bengkak. Karena merasa seperti diperhatikan, Kyungsoo pun segera menoleh kearah mata yang memperhatikannya.

"annyeong hyung, baru datang? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku, aku kan bisa membuatkanmu minuman." Sapa Kyungsoo.

"ah, annyeong Kyungie. Ani, aku sudah 2 jam yang lalu ada di drom, dan kau tak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa membuat minum sendiri." Jawab Luhan.

"pantas saja tadi aku mendengar sepertinya kau dan Kris hyung bertengkar."

"hehehehe, biar saja Kyiungie, sesekali tembok cina itu juga harus diomeli. Eh kenapa aku tidak melihat Yira? Kata Tao dia disini bersamamu?"

"dia di kamar mandi hyung, sedang mengompres matanya dan membuatku harus mengalah untuk menggunakan kamar mandi itu. Sial!" sela Chen tiba-tiba.

"YAK! Mengalah lah sedikit pada adikmu muka kardus!" celoteh Xiumin yang entah kapan munculnya.

"everything for you, my baozi" jawab Chen sedikit merayu.

"bukanya ada dua kamar mandi disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"kamar mandi satunya dipakai baekhyun hyung." Jawab Chen.

Baekhyun yang melihat adegan sok menggombalnya Chen pada Xiumin langsung memutar bola matanya malas dan melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat semua terkekeh.

"tak usah menyebar kemesraan disini muka kardus. Masuk lah, aku sudah selesai memakai kamar mandi ini."

"hahaha, kau iri hyung? Mau aku panggilkan Yeolie mu agar kau di terkam?" goga Chen.

"MWO! Shirreo!" jawab Baekhyun.

"hahaha, aku hanya bercanda hyung." Jawab Chen.

Setelah puas menggoda hyungnya, Chen pun segera masuk kekamar mandi dan tak lama terlihahat Yira yang juga baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tetap mengompres matanya dan tanpa ia tau, Luhan sudah tepat berada didepannya, dan tiba-tiba…

Brukk..!

"aww, appoyo!" rintih Yira.

"ah, mianhae Jei-ah."

"ah, ani ge, aku saja yang tidak melihat, mian ne?" jawb Yira ketus.

"hmm, tidak apa. Matamu kenapa? Bertengkar lagi dengan kris?"

"hmm, dia lebih membela panda jeleknya. Mian ge, aku mau kekamar dulu untuk menyiapkan alat_ make-up_ dan kostum kalian hari ini." Masih dengan mode ketus dan dinginnya.

"ha? Mmmm ne."

Sebenarnya dihati Luhan sedikit terbersit rasa kecewa karena sikap Yira yang seperti menghindarinya, entah karena malu atau memang Yira tidak ada rasa padanya sehingga Yira terlihat menjauh agar dia tidak berharap lebih.

"hah, sabar ya hyung, Yira memang begitu, mungkin dia belum mengerti tentang perasaannya." Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan sembari berkata seperti itu.

"ne, aku akan sabar menjinakan rusa manis itu." Jawab Luhan.

"HEY! Bukan kah kau juga sama sepertinya ge?" tipal orang tersebut.

"YAK! Kami berbeda, dia yeoja dan aku namja." Pekik Luhan.

"YAK! Hyung kau pabo sekali, bukan itu maksudku hyuuuung. Matamu itu loh hyung, mirip dengannya. Baru kali ini aku memiliki hyung sepabo ini."

"YAAAAKKKK! Kyugie, awas kau jangan lari, aku akan membunuhmu." Teriak Luham yamg mengejar orang yang tadi mengejek dan menepuk bahunya.

"YAAAAKKKKK! AAAMMMPUUUUNNN GGGEEEEE, habis kau sangat pabo, hal seperti itu saja kau tak mengerti." Balas Kyungsoo masih dengan mode berlarian.

"ALASAN! KEMBALI KYUNG AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARAAANG!"

"HAAAA, MIAN GEEEEEE!"

Disisi lain terlihat seorang yeoja yang dari tadi mengintip dan memperhatikan mereka dari pintu sebuah kamar sambil tersenyum dan memegang dadanya yang berdegup sangat kencang.

Mengapa jantungnya bisa berdegup empat kali lebih kencang saat dia hanya meliat orang itu dari jauh? Apa arti degupan itu? Apakah dia jatuh cinta pada orang itu? Siapakah makluk tuhan yang berhasil membuat jantung si _princess matrial art kick _itu berdegup kencang?

_"mengapa hatiku seperti ini walaupun aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh? Mengapa degup jantungku tetap sama seperti pertama aku bertemu? Mengapa degup jantungku sama seperti saat aku bertemu cinta pertamaku? Apa aku menyukainya? Ah, salah, yang benar apa aku mencintainya? Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tapi apa mungkin cerita tentang cinta pandangan pertama itu benar? Ah, tidak, aku tidak percaya, karena cinta pandangan pertama sekaligus cinta pertamaku meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tapi kenapa detak jantung ini terus berdegup dengan cepat?" _ yeoja itu terus bergumam dalam hati.

Tanpa dia sadari bahwa didepannya telah berdiri seseorang dan sedang melambai-lambaikan tanganya bermaksud memulihkannya dari semua lamunan itu, dari semua pro dan kontra yang ada dihatinya tentang namja yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan setelah 3 tahun ini ia tidak merasakan degupan itu.

"Yira? Hey, apa kau mendengarku?"ucap seseorang itu.

"hey Yira, gwaenchanayo?" Intrupsi seseorang itu sambil masih melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Yira dan akhirnya orang itu menepuk bahu Yira.

Ya, yeoja yang seari tadi tersenyum sambil memanang seseorang disana dan melakukan perang dengan batinya sendiri tentang seseorang yang dia lihat serta perasaannya adalah Wu Yi Ra a.k.a Yira, adik kadung dari seorang leader tinggi yang seperti tembok cina dan memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin.

"HAH! N-n-ne ge, gwaenchana." Akhirnya Yira tersadar.

"hmmm apa yang kau lihat?"

"ani, bukan apa-apa ge."

"jangan berbohong pada gege. Hmmm, kau memandangnya lagi eoh? Gege pikir kau sepertinya jatuh cinta padanya."

"ah, ani Lay-ge, dia kan hanya menyukai Chorong eonnie, dan bila dilihat mereka memang cocok. Si _prince_nya tampan dan pintar dance sedangkan si _princess_nya cantik dan bersuara bagus"

"hah, kau tak perlu takut, dia tidak menyukai Chorong, hanya mengagumi saja."

"sudahlah ge jangan coba memberiku harapan palsu, hehehe." Jawab Yira dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"hey, kalian membicarakan dia lagi eoh? Sudah katakana saja perasaanmu padanya Yira." Ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"sudalah gege-gegeku, kau jangan sok tau tentang perasaanku, lebih baik kalian dan seluruh member bersiap diri untuk acara nanti, tak perlu membicarakannya lagi. Dan katakan pada semua member, pukul 7 mereka akan aku make-up, karena puku 8 kita akan segera menuju tempat show" Ucap Yira.

"tapi kau tak bisa terus menyembunyikan perasaanmu deer." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"sudah lah ge, aku belum mengerti tentang perasaanku dan yang ku tahu, dia menyukai Chorong eonnie. Lebih baik kau kerjakan apa yang aku perintahkan tadi ge." Jawab Yira.

"hmmm, ne, baik lah." Jawab BaekLay kompak dan langsung kembali kekamar mereka.

"dan untuk Lay-ge, jangan lagi kau memberiku harapan palsu ne?" ucap Yira, masih dengan mode senyum yang dipaksakan.

"hmm, ne. Mian." Ucap Lay tapi dalam bergumam "_andai kau tau dia juga menyukaimu little deer._"

"gwaenchana ge."masi dengan mode yang sama, sekali lagi, yaitu mode senyum yang dipaksakan, membuatnya terlihat sedikit aneh.

*~~TBC~~*


	4. Chapter 4

Heart Feeling by Oh Satwid

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing-masing dan yang pasti milik Tuhan YME.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Family

Main Cast :Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Ra(adik kris)

Slight Cast : Xi Luhan Wu Yi Ra &amp; Oh Sehun Joo Eunyoung

Other Cast : All member EXO, two x, 2NE1, Wondergirls, Sistar, A-Pink, Miss A, Kara, GG, Fx, Kim Joon Myeong (adik suho)

Rating : PG maybe?

Warning! banyak typo merajalela, judul sama isi gak nyambung, abal-abal banget pokoknya. Maklum ini pertama kali author bikin ff. mian ne. hehehe

#happy reading

Waktu sudah menunjukan puku 19.00 KST, seluruh member EXO sudah berkumpul di ruang make-up dan siap dirias untuk mengisi show mereka hari ini. Seperti biasa, sebelum Yira merias semua member, ia selalu membacakan jadwal yang akan mereka lakukan dahulu. Setelah Yira selesai mebacakan jadwal mereka ia pun melaksanakan tugasnya untuk me_make-over_ seluruh member EXO dan seperti biasa juga ia selalu me_make-over_ member yang umurnya paling muda, karena maknae itu akan perotes kalu di yang dirias terakhir.

"jamur-ge cepat kemari, kau tidak mau jadi yang terakhir aku rias kan?" ucap Yira ketus.

"ne little deer." Jawab Sehun yang dipanggil jamur tadi dengan menyentuh dagu Yira untuk menggodanya.

"YAK! Jangan menyentuh daguku jamur, kau tak akan bisa menggodaku, cepat duduk!"

"hehehe, baiklah deer sayang."

"hah! Terserah kau!"

Setelah perdebatan kecil yang selalu terjadi itu Yira pun langsung me_make-over _gege kesayangannya itu dan sambil sesekali ia bercanda dengan gegenya itu.

Memang benar, Yira adalah orang yang sangat dingin, tapi tidak sulit untuk meluluhkan es yang dingin itu, seperti Sehun. Dia hanya perlu melakukan pendekatan pada si _ice princess _itu dan membuatnya nyaman maka _ice princess _itu akan luluh, dan benar saja, dengan cara itu Sehun bisa menja gege favoritnya, walaupun Sehun tau dia tidak akan menjadi yang spesial di hati _ice princess _tersebut, namun menjadi gege favorit little deernya saja suah menjadi sesuatu yang membahagiakan.

"ge? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu hah? Aku tau aku cantik, tapi nanti saja memandangkunya, kau harus ganti kostummu karena aku sudah selesai me_make-up_mu."

"hah? Oh baiklah deer sayang, gomawo ne?"

"hmm, ne ge." Jawab Yira sembari tersenyum.

"selanjutnya agiliranmu Kamjong hitam"

"ne. tapi bisa kah kau memanggilku dengan kata 'ge' juga seperti kau memanggil sehun?"

"shirreo!"

Yira kembali merias para gegenya yang akan tampil hingga akhirnya tersisa 3 gege tertua EXO, dan saat ini dia sedang merias gege kandungnya sendiri. Tapi dia merasa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya

"yak! Jangan memperhatikan aku terus ge, aku tidak akan berubah secantik Chorong eonnie." Bentak Yira pada salah satu gegenya itu.

"ha, ani, kau lebih cantik dari Chorong Yi" Jawab orang yang dibentak tadi.

"tak usah mengombal disini ge, sebentar lagi showmu akan dimulai."

"aku tidang menggombal Yi, tapi yasudah lah kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

"bagaimana aku bisa merias kalau kau terus memandanku seperti itu ge?"

"hah, baiklah, mian ne? aku akan keluar mencari udarah segar, nanti kalau giliranku tiba suruh tembok cina itu menemuiku ditempat biasa. Ok!"

"ne." jawab Yira ketus.

Dia terus melakukan kegitan merias wajah kakak kandungnya itu sambil bernyanyi sesuai dengan musik yang ia dengar dari _earphone_nya. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa Kris sengaja mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakan perekam suara untuk merekam suara merdu adiknya yang cantik ini, hingga dengan berat hati dia harus mematikan perekam suaranya karena jatah riasnya sudah selesai.

"ge, sudah selesai, ganti kostumu sekarang dan cari Lu-ge juga"

"hmm, gomawo rusak jelek."

"hah! Dasar tembok cina idiot."

Tanpa mendengar gerutuan adiknya, Kris langsung saja melenggang pergi sambil mendengar suara adiknya yang berhasil ia rekam tadi. Sedangkan dari sisi yang lain ternyata hyung manager EXO sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang rias EXO sambil mendengarkan suara Yira bernyayi sekaligus juga merekamnya dan ia bermaksud merekomendasikan Yira untuk masuk kedalam girlband yang akan dibentuk oleh CEO SMent 3bulan kedepan.

"Yira? Bagaimana apa semua member sudah selesai?"

"hah? Manager ajhuma? Hmm, sebentar lagi manager, tinggal Luhan oppa saja yang belum dirias."

"oh, baiklah, aku akan menunggu di mobil, dan kau Yira? Apa hari ini kau naik motor lagi?"

"ne manager, seperti biasanya."

"hmmm, yasudah kalau begitu Yi, katakan pada member yang sudah siap untuk segera ke mobil dan katakana pada Kris dan Suho untuk menemuiku di ruang rapat, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada mereka."

"oh? Ne manager, nanti saya akan sampaikan pesan manager."

"dan satu lagi Yira, kau temui aku besok diruanganku, aku ada kepentingan denganmu."

"hah? Denganku manager? Hmm baiklah, aku akan menemui anda besok pukul 8 pagi."

"baiklah."

Tak lama stetelah percakapan itu selesai Luhan pun datang dan segera duduk dikursi rias, tak jauh beda dengan Luhan, Yira yang menyadari gegenya sudah duduk dibangku itu tanpa banyak bicara langsung dengan sigap merias wajah gegenya itu dengan cekatan. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama, wajah Luhan pun kini sudah tampak lebih tanpan dari sebelumnya.

"gomawo deer."

"hah? Oh, ne, sama-sama ge, cepat ganti kostummu ge."

Setelah semua member menggati kostumnya lalu berkumpul kembali ke ruang rias untuk melihat apa yang kurang dari kostumnya dan aksesoris apa saja yang harus mereka pakai untuk melengkapi kostum-kostumnya tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi dan memanggil kedua leader yang memiliki sifat sangat bertolak belakang itu.

"Kris-ge, Suho-ge cepat kemari ada yang ingin aku katakana pada kalian."

"ish, dasar dongsaengku satu itu tidak bisa melihat gegenya senang sedikit." Gerutu Kris yang ternyata sedang asik mengusili Tao dan menunggu member lain yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"hah! Ne!"

"ada apa rusa jelek/deer?" jawab Suho dan Kris bersamaan

"aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan manager, agar kalian menemuinya sekarang di ruang rapat biasanya."

"oh, ne, baiklah deer. Gomawo ne."

"ne Suho-ge"

"oh iya, Kris-ge, mungkin besok pagi sekitar jam 8, manager memintaku untuk menemuinya di kantor CEO SMEnt. Jadi kau masak sarapanmu sendiri ya ge."

"hah! Baiklah, memang ada apa manager hyung memanggilmu deer?"

"aku tidak tau Kris-ge, makannya aku akan menemuinya besok pagi."

"baiklah, apa perlu aku anatar?"

"ani ge, aku bisa naik motor saja."

"yasudah kalu begitu, kajja kita berangkat."

"hmmm, ne ge."

Setelah semua member selesai berbenah diri, mereka langsung menuju mobil, kecuali Suho dan Kris yang memang ditugaskan oleh managernya untuk menemui beliau dulu sebelum pergi ke mobil. Dan Yira yang memang naik motor untuk mempermudah dirinya sampai di tempat show dan agar dia bisa mempersiapkan keperluan seluruh member EXO sebelum show dimulai.

Setelah Kris dan Suho selesai dengan urusan mereka bersama managernya, mereka segera masuk kedalam mobil yang di dalamnya sudah dipenuhi oleh para member. Setelah Kris dan Suho menutup pintu, mobil itu langsung melesat tak terkecuali Yira yang berada di depan mereka. Dan mereka pun menikmati perjalanan mereka menuju tempat show.

*~~TBC~~*

Pleeeeaseee reviewnya ya chingu.. biar author tau kekurangan author. kan author masih baru disini

Gomawoooo ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Heart Feeling by Oh Satwid

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing-masing dan yang pasti milik Tuhan YME.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Family

Main Cast :Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Ra(adik kris)

Slight Cast : Xi Luhan Wu Yi Ra &amp; Oh Sehun Joo Eunyoung

Other Cast : All member EXO, two x, 2NE1, Wondergirls, Sistar, A-Pink, Miss A, Kara, GG, Fx, Kim Joon Myeong (adik suho)

Rating : PG maybe?

Warning! banyak typo merajalela, judul sama isi gak nyambung, abal-abal banget pokoknya. Maklum ini pertama kali author bikin ff. mian ne. hehehe

#happy reading

Sesampainya di_ back stage _Yira langsung minyiapkan segala sesuatu yang sekiranya dibutuhkan para member untuk show nanti. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yira mempersiapkannya, karena dia sudah hapal betul apa-apa saja yang diperlukan oleh gege-gegenya itu. Setelah selesai menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhan para member Yira pun brniatan untuk istirahat selagi seluruh member masih latihan ulang di panggung yang akan mereka pakai. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak menyenangkan yang mengusik kenyamanan Yira, siapa lagi kalo bukan gege idiotnya yang satu itu "Park Chan Yeol".

"Yiiirrraaaaa, baby deeeerrr" teriak Chanyeol seperti orang gila.

"ish, bisa kah kau diam Park Dobi, suaramu sangat tidak merdu. Aku ingin tidur tau!"

"hahaha, baiklah mian ne, kajja kita tidur bersama."

"MWO? Kau gila dobi, sudah sana lebih baik kau latihan saja."

"latihanku sudah selesai, kau mengerti. Sudah aku ingin tidur jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Chanyeol ringan.

"ish yang betul saja, bukannya tadi dia yang menggagguku dan berteriak seperti orang gila?" ucap Yira kesal.

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu, Yira dan Chanyeol pun pergi ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masing tapi lagi-lagi ada makhluk aneh berwajah seperti televisi berteriak seperti orang gila dan memanggil nama Chanyeol berulang kali.

"PARK DOBIIIIIIIIIII…."

Saking kagetnya Yira, dia sampai terjungkal kebelakang dan tentu saja pantatnya mendarat dengan tidak elitenya di lantai.

"iah, siapa lagi sih itu? Hiiiiii, kenapa hari ini banayak sekali orang gila yang berteriak-teriak" geram Yira.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakan seseorang yang memiliki wajah seperti kardus karena bentuknya yang terlampau kotak sambil berteriak seperti orang gila.

"YAAAKKK PAAARRKKK DDDOOOBBBIIIIII….. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI EOHHH?"

"eh ada Yira, anyyeong princes deer" Sapa Chen

"anyeong!" jawab Yira ketus

_"ada apa dengan anak itu? Kenapa dia sewot begitu sih?"_ gumam Chen dalam hati

Yira pun segera keluar ruangan dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang gedung terdebut sambil komat kamit sendiri seperti mbah dukun.

"HAAHHH… kenapa aku bisa mendapat gege-gege yang hiperaktif seperti itu sih? Salah apa aku ini ya Tuhannnnnnn…."

Tanpa disengaja dia menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan berjalan berlawan dengan dia hingga Yira terjatuh karena postur badan mereka yang terpaut sangat jauh. Untungnya dengan sigap orang tersebut menarik Yira hingga dia tidak jadi terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya untuk yang kedua kali.

"aaaaaaakkkkk…"

GREB

"huh.. untung saja aku tidak jadi jatuh." Yira segera membetulkan posisinya.

"Goma- wo" Yira mengangah, pasalnya yang tadi memeluknya adalah Sehun, wajahnya langsung merona.

"gwaenchana? Makannya hati-hati kalau jalan dan jangan komat-kamit seperti paranormal saja, dan kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau demam deer?"

"ah, gwaenchan. Gomawo Hun-ah, kalu tidak ada kau mungkin aku akan jatuh, permisi." Yira langsung melesat pergi menuju pintu belakang gedung.

_"hah… kau masih tetap sama Yi, kau tetap lucu dan polos. Kau tau Yi perasaan ini juga tetap sama, aku tetap mencintaumu Yi walau saat ini aku sudah bersama Eunyoung, tapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari Luhan hyung, saranghaeyo Oh Yira."_ Gumam Sehun dalam hati sambil memandang Yira, tanpa sadar seulas senyum mengembang dibibir Sehun. Tapi di sisi lain ada mata yang melihat adegan tersebut dengan sedih, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

Setelah bermonolog sendiri akhirnya Sehun pun melenggang pergi menuju back stage untuk mencari musuh bebuyutannya yaitu Kim Jong In, dan saat sadar Sehun akan lewat Luhan pun segera membalikan tubuhnya di belakang tembok agar tidak terlihat oleh Sehun.

_"huft.. apa kau masih mencintainya Hun? Kenapa kau tak pernah katakan yang sebenarnya dari awal Hun? Mungkin aku akan melepasnya untukmu walau ada sedikit rasa tidak rela, tapi sekarang aku sangat mencintainya Hun aku tidak akan melepasnya walau kau merebutnya dengan cara apapun."_ Ucap Luhan ikut bermolog dalam hati seperti yang dilakukan Sehun. Hanya saja dia merasakan sakit dihatinya sedangkan Sehun merasakan senang dihatinya. Tanpa ia sadari satu air matanya terjatuh, dia bingung antara mempertahankan cintanya pada Yira atau merelakannya untuk deongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Disaat dia sedang melamun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang hingan membuat Luhan kaget setengah mati.

"HYUUNGGG…."

"kyaaaakkkk…" Luhan berteriak kaget.

"biasa saja hyung, tidak perlu seperti itu."

"hah..hah..hah.. kau ingin aku terkena serangan jantung ya Park Dobiii….."

"hahaha.. kau terlalu berlebihan hyung.. sudah ayo ikut aku, kau dipanggil manager hyung"

"iya iya tapi tidak usah menyeretku begitu Dobiiiiiii….."

"biar saja, kau lama sih hyung." Jawab Chanyeol santai dengan terus menyeret Luhan dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Yira yang tertawa melihat kejadian tadi tapi dia heran kenapa wajahnya tidak bersemu seperti saat dia melihat Sehun dengan kekonyolannya atau kekerenannya. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing juga tentang itu, dia pun kembali duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan yang indah, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutupi matanya.

"hhhhaaaaaaaaaa….. siapa kau? Lepaskan jangan culik akuuu. Huweeeee…."

"hahaha, kau lucu sekali Yi, mana mungkin aku menculikmu bisa dibunuh naga jelek itu aku nanti." Jawab Sehun santai.

DEG…

DEG…

DEG…

_"suara itu? Aku mengenal suara itu? Apa itu Oh Sehun? Kenapa jatungku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini? Kenapa wajahku bersemu? Apa karena posisi kami seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan?"_ setelah bermonolog ria, Yira pun perlahan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang tersenyum tulus dan terlihat sangat manis, tanpa sadar wajah Yira pun bersemu kembali.

"hahaha… kenapa wajahmu bersemu seperti itu Yi? Aku tau aku tampan tapi kau tak perlu terpesona seperti itu." Ucap Sehun dengan gaya sok coolnya.

"MWO? Apa yang kau katakana albino? Kau terlalu percaya diri." Sahut Yira lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Tapi sayangnya baru selangkah tangan Yira sudah ditarik lagi oleh Sehun membuatnya jatuh dalam pelukan Sehun. Dengan keadaan yang bias dibilang errr sedikit seduktif wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan dengan sekejap mata bibir Sehun sudah tertempel manis dibibir Yira sekaligus melumatnya sedikit, membuat Yira melayang dan melupakan semua hal yang ada disekitar mereka hinggan dengan wajah tanpa dosa Jongin membuyarkan kenikmatan duniawi mereka berdua.

"ekhemmm.. apa kalian sudah selesai berlovey doveynya? Sepertinya Yira sudah harus mempoles ulang kita lagi." Ucap Jongin santai.

"HAH? Emm mi-mian.. aku akan segera kembali dan menyiapkan segala keperluan kalian. Dan Se-Sehun mianhae ne atas kejadian tadi." Ucap Yira sambil tertunduk.

"n-ne a-ak-aku juga minta maaf ya atas kejadian tadi."

"ne" balas Yira singkat dan langsung berlenggang pergi.

"hahaha… kau hebat Hun, bahkan Yi Fan yang gegenya saja belum pernah menciumnya."

"hahaha kau bisa saja hitam, lihat lah bibir itu akan menjadi milikku selamanya" balas Sehun meremehkan.

"hahaha.. ku pegang janjimu"

"sudah, kajja kita kembali ke back stage"

Akhirnya Sehun dan Jongin kembali ke back stage dan disana sudah terlihat Yira yang sibuk menyiapkan segala macam yang diperlukan karena lima menit lagi show akan dimulai. Dengan hati evilnya Jongin pun tanpa sura memeluk Yira dari belakang hingga membutnya terlonjak, lagi-lagi beruntungnya Yira tidak jatuh karena posisi sehun tepat disampingnya.

"kyaaaaakkkkk…." Teriak Yira sambil memejamkan mata.

"Loh kok tidak sakit ya?" gumam Yira masih dengan menutup matanya

"hahaha, ya jelas kau tidak akan merasakan sakit, tapi yang dibawahmu itu sudah merintihkan perutnya yang kau jatuhi" ucap Jongin santai.

"he?" memasang wajah bingung sambil membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"HAH? Mian Hun, aku tidak tau. Makannya kok aku tidak merasa sakit. Ternyta kau juga ikut jatuh, mian ne mian, mana yang sakit sini aku obati." Ucap Yira kebingungan.

"stttt." Telunjuk tangan Sehun berada tepat d bibir Yira.

"yang sakit disini Yi, disini sangat sakit bila aku melihatmu bermesraan dengan sepupuku" lanjut Sehun sambil menuntun tangan Yira berada di dadanya.

"eh? Kok begitu? Mmm a-ak-aku permisi ke toilet dulu." Jawab Yira bingung sambil menunjukan wajahnya yang merona dan langsung lari meninggalkan namja kopi susu itu.

"hah…hah..hah… kenapa dia bisa bicara seperti tadi? Membuatku merona saja, sekaligus membuat jantungku jadi tidak normal begini. Huffttt"

"YIIIIIII…. Kau dimana?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yifan yang berteriak.

"gege? Ada apa ya mencariku?"

"aku sedang di toilet ge" teriak Yira.

"yasudah, segera lah kembali ke back stage seluruh member menunggumu"

"ne ge, 2menit lagiaku kembali"

"arraseo"

Begitulah percakapan singkat kedua kakak beradik itu. Setelah dirasa jatungnya sudah berdegup dengan normal Yira pun kembali ke back stage dan bersiap memoles gege-gegenya, karena 15 menit lagi gege-gegenya itu harus perform.

"annyeong gege-gegeku, hehehe.. mian ne meunggu ada gangguan perut tadi" ucap Yira sambil ketakutan karena ditatap tajam oleh Kris.

"sudah cepat kerjakan tugasmu Yi" ucap Kris dingin.

"n-ne ge" jawab Yira takut-takut.

"uljima Deer, gegemu berlebihan" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pnggung Yira, seketika tiga pasang mata terbelalak dengan pemikiran yang berb eda-beda, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris,Kai dan Luhan pastinya.

"_MWO? Apa yang dipikirkan anak ini, dia memeluk calon kakak sepupu iparnya didepan sepupunya sendiri, seperti seorang namja yang menenangkan yeojachingunya" _monolog Kris dalam hati.

"_IIISSSSHHH…..apa yang dilakukan si cadel? Mau cari mati dengan Luhan Hyung apa? Ahhh, pabbo sekali anak itu." _Monolog Kai.

"_MWO? Apa yang dia lakukan pada yeojaku?ish! apa itu dia memeluk tidak akan merelakannya untukmu."_ Monolog Luhan.

Sehun yang merasa ditatap tajam oleh sepupu, sahabat dan kakak dari yeoja yang dia suka langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke tiga namja itu sambil sedikit menelan salivanya yang sangat susah untuk ditelan, seperti tercekat ditenggorokan.

"w-wa-wae hyung melihatku seperti itu? Aku hanya menghibur sahabatku saja kau tak perlu cemburu Luhan hyung, Yira, aku, dan Kamjong kan sudah bersahabat sejak SMA"

"oh, aku kira kau ingin merebutnya dariku Hun"goda Luhan yang sebenerannya serius.

"tidak hyung." Ucap Sehun tegas, tapi setelah itu dia bermnolog dalam hati _"tidak sekarang tapi suatu saat nanti pasti akan aku rebut kembali". _Ucapnya sambil menunjukan smirk devil kebanggaannya yang jelas terlihat oleh Kamjong.

_"hahahaha… kau memang devil cadel"_ monolog kai dari hatinya dan Sehun hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kai.

~*TBC*~

Cuap basa-basi author :

Miaaannnnn nee author baru bias update satu chapter + lama + kependekan soalnya author banyak kerjaan #ngomong sambil angkat satu alis.

PLAAAKKKKKK! Di getok Hunnie oppa. Hahaha

Sudah-sudah author pergi dulu ya, diminta reviewnya dan diminta tanggapannya, apa bagus atau gak nih cerita author dan kritik saran juga ya…

Khamsahamida….. annyyyeeeeeooonngggggg ^_^


End file.
